


could end in burning flames and/or paradise

by lazl (bravegentlestrong)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dany burns him alive, Dragonstone, F/F, Littlefinger is a creep, because she loves Sansa, gotsecretsanta, sansa is a diplomat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravegentlestrong/pseuds/lazl
Summary: Sansa Stark goes south to treat with Daenerys Targaryen. Dany takes care of a pesky and creepy problem for her.





	could end in burning flames and/or paradise

“My brother Robb was the last King in the North,” Sansa said, cutting the Silver Queen off.

“Your ancestor bent the knee and swore an oath to mine, in perpetuity.”

Sansa kept her chin high, unwavering. She had dealt with monsters worse than Daenerys Targaryen and her three dragons, and there were worse ways to go than being burned alive. After all, one could be pushed from their home from their lover and die from impact, or perhaps eaten alive by their own beloved dogs.

Daenerys tilted her head to the side, but her eyes remained locked on Sansa’s. “Tyrion, can you remind me what perpetuity means?

Sansa’s former husband — if he ever was that at all — cleared his throat. The pithy man of the beach was gone and he hesitated before speaking. “Forever.”

“I’m sorry to say that your father’s crimes against my family led to us breaking that vow nearly twenty years ago,” Sansa said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Perhaps she had a death wish, but since taking back her family home she had been less willing to deal with bullshit. Or perhaps that had just been spending weeks on a boat with Lord Baelish.

 _Maybe I do have a deathwish_ , Sansa thought bitterly. _Maybe death is better than getting on that boat with him again._

“My father’s crimes were —”

“Unforgivable,” Sansa interjected yet again. “But I come here to make a deal with you, not your father, not your ancestors. You.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Sansa could sense Petyr’s disapproval of her diplomatic methods. But Sansa’s instincts were vindicated when Daenerys Targaryen smiled at her.

Daenerys straightened her back, “you’re right. It’s a new dynasty I want to establish — a new Westeros. Under my rule, things will be different. There will be peace. House Stark and House Targaryen can renew their relationship.”

“I look forward to discussing that with you, Your Grace,” Sansa said, surprised that she wasn’t entirely lying. “We share many common enemies, after all.”

Daenerys glanced at Tyrion. “That we do.”

“But again, I must say that I have not come here to bend the knee. I could not, even if I wanted to. I am loyal to the King in the North. My brother is rallying the North as we speak to fight a much greater enemy than the one in the Red Keep. An enemy that seems unbelievable, it’s true, but one that will destroy us all.”  
________

  
“I don’t think she liked being talked down to,” Littlefinger admonished Sansa when he had the nerve to enter her chambers unbidden.  
Sansa had spent years as a prisoner, locked up in the Red Keep and hidden in the Vale. She grown used to cowering before her captors. She had survived because she was such a good girl, meek and obedient. But she had gotten a taste of freedom, and she couldn’t go back to that.

“It’s all just a game, Lord Baelish,” she said, “isn’t that what you told me?”

“I told you it was dangerous too.”

“I seem to be doing just fine.”

“She offered to make you her Wardeness of the North, you would be wise to strike a deal with her. She would be a strong ally pressing your claim against your brother’s.”

“I have no desire to press my claim against my brother’s.”

“Sansa,” Petyr said gently. He grabbed her wrist. “We have been here a month. We should return to the North, give the bastard his dragonglass, and while your brother is away…”

Sansa looked down at his hand, unsure what to do with his latest advance. She closed her eyes and breathed in, praying for patience. But as she opened her mouth to speak, there was a knock on the door. Petyr dropped his hand, and Sansa opened the door.

Standing there was the Silver Queen herself. Daenerys was just as beautiful as she had been in the throne room that first day, but her hair was down and her eyes were softer than they had been when she looked at Sansa this time.

“Your Grace.”

“Lord Baelish. I didn’t expect to see you here. I had hoped for a word with Lady Sansa.” When Littlefinger did not excuse himself, Daenerys’ voice hardened, “alone.”

Littlefinger bowed and left them.

Daenerys watched him out of the corner of her eye, and only spoke again when the door had closed behind her. She forced a smile and gestured to the settee at the end of Sansa’s bed. “Shall we sit?”

Sansa nodded and sat beside the queen. She had never been this close to Daenerys before, though they’d seen each other often enough over the weeks Sansa had been on the island. In the soft candlelight, Daenerys looked so much younger, and she was reminded once again how similar the two of them were. This was harder than she thought it would be. She wasn’t supposed to like her.

“I am going to leave tomorrow,” Daenerys said. “I should be gone for a few weeks.”

Sansa furrowed her brow. “Where are you going?”

Daenerys smirked. “To lay waste to Cersei’s armies.”

“That’s more dangerous than you think it is, and — the true enemy isn’t Cersei anyway, I promise you that.”

“I know, I know. The true enemy is to the North. I remember, you’ve told me enough.”

Daenerys’ voice was teasing and Sansa couldn’t help but blush. It had been so long since she’d had a female companion. She had thrived on Margaery’s affections, and it was so long since she’d been touched… Sansa swallowed, realizing she’d let her eyes drift to Daenerys’ lips.

“You needn’t worry, Lady Stark. I will return victorious, and you will be so impressed you will beg to bend the knee.”

Sansa laughed nervously, not sure what to do with the butterflies in her stomach or the intrusive thoughts of Daenerys being yet another casualty of the Lannister regime.

Daenerys Targaryen was a dreamer, of that Sansa was sure. She had been once too, but that was so very long ago, that was a different girl. Daenerys’ armies might be strong, and she might have dragons, but she was as blind as Sansa had been when she first went south. She didn’t know Westeros. She didn’t know Cersei, she didn’t know what lay before her if she continued on this path, begging for war.  
“Then I shall see you when you return,” Sansa said, swallowing down her misgivings.

Daenerys’ fingers brushed against the inside of Sansa’s knee. Sansa’s eyes met Daenerys and there was no mistaking the lust in them. But there was something else there too. Anger? Sansa wondered.

“Is Petyr Baelish your lover?” Daenerys asked, moving her hand further up Sansa’s thigh.

 _Jealousy_.

Desire stirred in the pit of Sansa’s stomach.

“Why would you think that?”

“I find the two of you alone in your chambers,” Daenerys said, her hand dangerously close to her cunt. “He’s always at your side, your only trusted advisor.”

Sansa laughed at the ridiculousness of that. “Trusted.”

Daenerys looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, “you’re always scheming in darkened hallways.”

“He’s scheming, I’m removing his hand from my leg.”

Daenerys looked at her own hand again and then back at Sansa and grinned.

“This is good to hear. I wasn’t fond of the man,” Daenerys said.

Sansa laughed yet again, “he sold me to a monster, who… to the family who killed—”

“The last king in the North?” Daenerys asked, cutting her off. “Sorry,” she grabbed Sansa’s hand, kissing it tenderly. “A horrible thing to joke about. I just… I know what that’s like. I’ll never let anyone hurt you like that again.”  
________

  
The next morning before Daenerys leaves for the Westerlands, she calls everyone out to the cliff’s edge. There she teaches Sansa what ‘dracarys’ means.


End file.
